Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/The Creation of the Four Kinds
One day, the Bright Circle created the dinosaurs. They all had flat teeth. They lived together in harmony for a long time. However, there came a day when the Leaf Eaters became selfish. Some asked to have spikes on their tails. Others asked for horns. Some asked for clubs on their tails. Others asked for long tails. They all wanted to be able to outdo each other. The Bright Circle wouldn't give them this wicked wish, but the Bright Circle's sister, the lesser Bright Circle, was jealous of her brother's prominence and granted their request out of spite. They started to fight over food and over things. Eventually, they came to taking the lives of others in order to increase their own lots in life. They also tended to separate among their own kinds, snubbing the kinds of others. This continued for a while, the land being stained with blood. Finally, the Bright Circle could stand it no longer. Therefore, he created a creature to punish the Leaf Eaters for their acts of wickedness. Out of the mountains he fashioned creatures with Sharp Teeth, claws on their hands and feet. Others could fly and yet others could swim. They could eat only meat. Being made of the mountains, they were very hard to beat and could easily take a beating that few Leaf Eaters could take. They came and attacked the Flatteeth, punishing the guilty. The Bright Circle had the Sharpteeth doomed to hunt the Leaf Eaters. It was said that only a strong willingness to be friends between a Sharptooth and a Leaf Eater could get the Sharptooth to stay friends with the Leaf Eaters for life and not hunt the Leaf Eaters. Otherwise, the Sharptooth, no matter how hard he tried, would be doomed to hunt the Leaf Eaters. The Leaf Eaters had learned their lesson for a while. However, one day, they started to be cruel to their children. Many children, having had broken lives, continued the abuse on to their children. Once more, the Bright Circle had had enough. The Bright Circle turned the child-abusing Leaf Eaters into Egg Stealers, where they would now prey upon the child of others in order to live and would steal the eggs of both Flatteeth and Sharpteeth. The Egg Stealers still could eat green if they chose, but only a friendship between a Leaf Eater and an Egg Stealer was said to be able to rid the Egg Stealer of the cruelty in his heart that naturally was there. After some time, there were some good Leaf Eaters who wanted to be able to survive during times of low green food. Thus, they begged the Bright Circle to be able to eat certain kinds of meat. As they had kind hearts, the Bright Circle consented. They became the Bothteeth. Things continued as they were for a good while. Finally, some evil Leaf Eaters grew extremely greedy. They weren't content to live as equals among their Leaf Eater brethren. They wanted power and strength to rule over the others. They were not able to get the Bright Circle's help in this. They saw how the Bothteeth could eat meat and wanted to have this ability. However, the Bright Circle knew that they were up to no good and so he refused. So they go the help of the Bright Circle's sister, the Lesser Circle instead. They demanded to have the abilities of Sharpteeth, so that they could hunt Leaf Eaters, Egg Stealers, and Sharpteeth alike. They wanted to reign over the world. They wanted the ability to take blows like Sharpteeth. The Lesser Circle, jealous of the better spot her brother had, granted their request. They thus became an evil type of Bothtooth. Able to hunt their fellow dinosaurs and also eat leaves, they could survive in environments the other types couldn't. Thus they became really strong and grew in power. Many of them could eat eggs as well. They soon sought out to rule the whole world. The Bright Circle found out about this and was furious. He punished his sister by banishing her to be in the night sky, thus making her the Night Circle. This wicked type of Bothtooth was the Fanged Flattooth. The Fanged Flatteeth, unlike the other kinds, served the Night Circle. Thus the four kinds were created. There is a legend on the path to defeat the Fanged Flatteeth and reunite the Leaf Eaters. It says that only when a Leaf Eater is able to unite Leaf Eaters, Sharpteeth, Egg Stealers, and regular Bothteeth to his side as true friends can the Fanged Flatteeth meet their match. Category:Fanfiction Category:Mongoose Lover